For the Money
by Kiel95
Summary: Jade heads over to Cat's to help her with a little project. She didn't know what it was the redhead needed help with. When she arrives she finds out that Cat needs the Goth to wear a pink bunny suit. Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, so this was a request by Invader Johnny. I altered it a little, but hopefully this turned out alright ^^; Well, I hope you guys enjoy this... I somehow managed to finish this during class and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to becuase my motivation is low because I'm so tired... but yeah, I managed this... hope you guys like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.

**Edit:** Ok, I just fixed a few inconsistencies in the plotline and some grammar stuff. Let me know what you all think, and if you want more or something. (This was originally just a request, so it was only going to be a oneshot, but i've been asked to write more)

* * *

The redheaded ditz pulled open her front door, a silly grin plastered on her face. It had to be Tori. She'd asked both of her girl friends if they would try on the pink bunny suit she was making for one of her classes. It was a part of a video she was submitting to an Easter video contest.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing on the other side. "Jade?"

The Goth cocked an eyebrow, "You texted me saying you needed help with something and I was bored." She stepped into the house past the redhead. "You seem surprised."

Cat giggled and said, "I thought it would be Tori coming over here to help me. Neither of you responded, but I never thought you'd show."

Jade rolled her eyes. "So what did you need help with?"

"A pink bunny costume."

"Excuse me?"

The redhead skipped up to her room with the Goth in tow, showing her the bunny suit spread across the bed. "This! I need you to wear the bunny costume and be in a video."

"No," Jade responded with force.

"But Jaaaaade!"

"No buts Cat. I will not put on that pink THING."

"But if we win I'll split the money with you."

That caught the girl's attention. "Money?"

"Yeah, the winner gets $200."

Jade furrowed her brow then heaved a sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll help you out. We'll split the reward money 50-50, and you will not breathe a word of this to anybody. No talking about it on The Slap or any other social media site. No writing it down to tell people. Nothing. Nobody is allowed to know that I helped you with this in any way. Got it?"

Cat's grin widened and she jumped up and down, tackling Jade in a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank youuuuuu!"

Jade grunted, "No problem," and pried the overenthusiastic girl off of her. Then she cracked her back and asked, "Alright then, so how is this going to work?"

* * *

"What do you mean 'it's stuck'?" Jade asked in an almost primal growl.

Cat giggled nervously, "I, Um… the zipper must be caught on something."

With a deep sigh the Goth said, "Alright, pull off the bunny head first, then continue trying to ease the zipper down alright? This thing is heating up."

The redhead unzipped the head from the body and Jade let out a sigh of relief as fresh air rushed into her lungs. She inhaled deeply a few times and said, "Now then, try to wiggle the zipper loose, and keep it from getting caught in the fur. If I'm not out of this thing within two hours, I'm cutting myself out, got it?"

Cat's eyes widened considerably. She nodded her head vigorously in understanding. She didn't want her handiwork cut up, but she knew that Jade would not stay in that bunny costume forever.

They'd been working at it for an hour, and both were getting frustrated. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Cat ignored it, letting her weird brother answer it.

A few moments later a very familiar voice asked, "Is… Jade in a bunny outfit?"

The redhead whipped around and jump hugged their visitor, "Tori!"

"Vega?" Jade growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tori was still a little shocked to see so much pink on the Goth. "I… Cat texted me earlier today asking if I could help her with something. I… just got the text like half an hour ago and I sent a reply saying I'd be right over."

Jade shot daggers at the redhead. "Where the hell is your phone?!"

Cat shrugged with a perplexed look on her face. "I think I lost it. If I lost it my brother might have it... If he has it I think he ate it."

With a groan, Jade plopped onto the bed.

Tori was still staring at her.

"Quit staring, Vega. No matter how much you do, you aren't going to see through it."

The brunette turned a dark shade of red as her eyes widened. "I wasn't staring!" she replied, a little too quickly. She looked away and her eyes fell on the redhead's chair. Jade's shirt was strewn across it. She gulped.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure."

The singer started pulling out her phone, planning to take a picture, but Jade was having none of it. She hopped up and grabbed the phone out of the girl's hands, dropping it into her bunny suit, pulling one arm into the torso of the suit and sticking it into her bra. "No pictures."

"Oh come on! That's not fair! You're wearing a bunny suit! How could I not want to take a picture?!"

Snorting in reply, Jade growled, "It isn't hard to not take a picture Vega. Since you don't seem to understand, I guess I'll just be hanging onto your phone until I get out of this thing."

When neither the Goth nor the redhead went to unzip the outfit, Tori asked, "What do you mean… until…?"

The redhead giggled, "Jade is stuck in the suit."

Growling, the Goth snapped, "Yeah, and if I'm stuck in it for one more hour I'm cutting my way out!"

"Can I try?" Tori asked a little hesitantly. She'd already infuriated the Goth, she didn't want to get stabbed by doing something stupid, but damn did she want to help the Goth out of any clothes that were covering her. She only wished she could peel it all off of her. Just the thought of the girl's beautiful pale skin made her throat go dry and her stomach plummet.

Jade glared at the girl but slowly nodded her head, "You probably have a better chance of getting it off me than Cat."

As the brunette moved towards the raven haired girl, Cat said with a smile, "I'll go get us some food then! Chinese or Pizza?"

"Chinese," both Tori and Jade said at once.

"Kay kay!" she skipped out the door and was gone.

Jade quirked and eyebrow and looked over her shoulder, "I take it she's going to go to the Chinese restaurant to pick it up. If she gets back and this suit is still on me, I'm cutting it."

Tori bit her lip, "I'll uh, I'll get it off of you by then."

"Good," Jade replied. She took a seat on the bed and stared out the window as Tori climbed onto the bed behind her and started to fiddle with the zipper.

After a little wiggling of the zipper, Tori said slowly, "Ok, so it looks like it has some fur caught in it. This'll be a little tricky, but I should be able to get it off." She licked her lips slightly as she started to tug at the zipper, moving it this way and that as she worked to get the fur out of it.

Ten minutes passed and the brunette let out a short laugh of victory. "I got it!" She pulled the zipper all the way down with a triumphant grin on her face.

Jade sighed in relief and peeled the hot suit away from her, loving the cool rush of air that hit her.

Tori's eyes were glued to her shirtless body.

The Goth cocked an eyebrow as she walked over to the chair, picking up her shirt and starting to pull it on. "You're staring again Vega."

"I um, sorry, I was just thinking, you still don't sweat, huh?" Tori covered, diverting her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, just thinking. And yeah, I still don't sweat," Jade smirked, walking towards the brunette with her hips swaying more than normal.

The singer gulped slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed by the Goth.

Jade stopped right in front of Tori, taking the girl's hands and placing them on her hips. She leaned in and whispered into her ear, "We both know you want this." Tori couldn't form words or make a sound, too entranced. Jade's lips placed light kisses along the brunettes jaw line, eliciting a slight shiver. "Don't just stand there. You'll lose your chance."

That snapped the brunette out of her trance. She wanted the Goth, so there was no way she was passing up this moment to at least kiss the girl.

So that's what she did, she brought one hand up to the Goth's raven locks and pulled her closer, pressing their lips together. Neither knew who moaned slightly, or if it was both of them, but that just made them want more, and Jade slipped her tongue past the brunette's lips and shoved her against the wall, hands roaming the girl.

Tori was the first to pull back, needing air. As she gasped a little, trying to fill her lungs, the Goth smirked and pressed her torso into the girl's, leaning in and trailing kisses down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. She ground her hips into Tori's, and a low moan escaped the singer's lips, and her knees grew weak. The half-Latina was doing her best to stay up, wrapping her arms around the raven haired girl.

Jade smirked. She leaned in to capture the girl in another heated kiss. Her lips had only just touched the brunette's when they were interrupted by a loud squeal.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" was all that managed to pour out of the redhead's mouth. She had a face splitting grin on and before Jade and Tori could pull apart she'd pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!"

"Cat!" Jade barked. "What the hell?! You said you lost your phone!"

"My brother had it," she giggled. "He found it on the kitchen table and had carried it around with him." She then looked at the picture and squealed again, "This is going on The Slap!"

"No, wait!" Tori yelped.

Before either of the two girls could stop Cat, the redhead had already posted the picture.

Jade groaned. "Well, it's still better than a picture of me in a bunny suit."

Tori asked, "Seriously?! You'd prefer this picture getting out than the bunny one?!"

Slowly Jade smirked, "Yeah, so? If it was the bunny one then you wouldn't have had the pleasure of being one of the only two to see me in it. At least in this picture you're participating." She quickly pecked the girl on the lips. "So stop getting your panties in a twist."

The brunette blushed and mumbled, "My panties are NOT in a twist."

Jade didn't have a chance to retort before her and the brunette's phone exploded with messages. The Goth sighed. "I don't plan to answer any of these; I suggest you do the same."

"Why?" Tori asked quizzically.

"It's easier to answer in person. It'll go by faster. Just talk to them at school or something."

The half-Latina pursed her lips, "And what exactly would I tell them?"

Jade looked the brunette in the eyes and said with a little smirk, "That you're mine, and if anyone touches you, I'll whip their ass."

Tori's eyes widened and a blush crept onto her face, "I'm… yours?"

"What'd you think you were? Free game? I've had a monopoly on you since your last boyfriend. Why do you think no one has asked you out since then?"

"You've been threatening guys?! That's why they've all been avoiding me! Jade!"

The Goth smirked. She decided that was a good place to end their conversation before it became a heated argument, that could wait for another day. She kissed the brunette roughly to silence her, leaving her dazed, and then turned to Cat and asked with a satisfied smile, "Now then, where's the food?"

* * *

**A/N:** So let me know what you think, and if I do decide to write more you might get to find out what happened with Tori's phone and how people reacted to the news (no guarantees though) Let me know in a review or PM :)


	2. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Well... it would seem I finally wrote the epilogue for this xD (it even turned out to be longer than the first chapter... whoops xD) Anyhow, let me know what you think~ (Sorry I haven't written in a while... I just haven't had teh motivation. I forced myself to sit down and write this one though. I said I would probably be writing one, and I've made you all wait too long for it... my KiGo peeps have been waiting even longer and I feel worse about that... but I will get back to it! I will make myself write!)

* * *

"Come on Jade… Can I please have my phone back?" Tori whined, using her best puppy dog face in order to get the Goth to relinquish the mobile device.

"I've told you multiple times already, Vega. If you want the phone you have to get it yourself."

"I-I can't do that!" she replied as her face reddened.

Jade cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Why not? Don't have the guts to reach down my shirt? Or do you just not want to touch my chest?"

"Of course I want to touch your chest!" Tori practically shouted. Then Jade quirked her eyebrow a little and a smirk spread across her face. "I-I mean… I would get my phone but I don't think it's proper to do that when we've just sort of established a relationship which is still kind of confusing. I mean honestly, are we dating or what?"

Jade shrugged, "Dating works for me, but so does acquaintances with benefits."

"'Acquaintances with benefits'? Seriously?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrows. "You can't even use the proper term of 'Friends with benefits'?"

Jade chuckled, "We've never been friends."

Tori groaned. "Then let's just stick with dating, is that fine?"

"Of course," Jade grinned, leaning towards the brunette and pressing a soft kiss on her cheek.

The half-Latina swallowed slightly when her eyes wandered down to the Goth's cleavage.

"Seriously, if you want your phone, just go for it."

Tori blinked a few times, "O-Oh, right, my phone." She couldn't hide the blush spreading across her face when she realized she'd forgotten about her phone completely. Jade realized it too and chuckled.

They sat for a few more moments in silence, and at long last Tori finally started to reach out to get her phone. They were interrupted when Cat skipped back into the room with a large cake. "I finished dessert!"

Tori's hand whipped back and she looked down immediately, like a kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

The redhead had a confused look on her face, but she shrugged it off and giggled as she cut them each a slice.

Jade clicked her tongue in slight annoyance. So close. She decided to let the brunette off easy and pulled the phone from her bra, holding it out to the singer. "Don't worry, we'll play this little game some other time." She threw Tori a wink and then set about eating her cake.

* * *

Jade drove Tori home so she wouldn't have to get a ride from Trina, pausing in the driveway to peck the brunette and walk her to the door.

Just before the singer entered her house, Jade grabbed her wrist. "Vega, tomorrow is going to be hectic. Are you sure you're going to be ready for that? We've already ignored everyone, so forget just Trina going crazy when she sees you, everyone in the school is going to be questioning us. Well, they'll probably question you more than me, and I want to be sure you're ok with that."

"I… I think I'll be fine," she replied hesitantly.

Jade licked her lips slightly, mulling over a possibility. "Well… if it's too much you could stay home. I don't mind dealing with the rabid people. I can answer their questions so that when you return it's less to deal with. I mean, I can get rid of them at any time if they push too much, but I just don't want you to be stressed out. Things will get really crazy."

Tori's eyes softened when she realized that Jade was actually worrying for her. It was something completely foreign to her, but she liked it. It made her stomach do flips. A warm smile crossed her face as she cupped Jade's cheek. "Thanks Jade. Really, but I think I'll be able to handle tomorrow. I'll have you there with me anyways, so if something goes wrong… you'll save me right?"

The Goth pulled Tori up against her. "Of course, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She pressed her lips to Tori's, allowing the sweet warmth of the girl before her to ignite little sparks throughout her entire body. It was intoxicating. There was no way she would let anything happen to the girl who could practically melt her to putty, even if she'd never admit it out loud.

As the two pulled apart, Jade smiled, "See you tomorrow, Vega. Get a good night's rest. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"G'night Jade," Tori said. She gave Jade's hand a slight squeeze and then entered her house.

Jade strolled back to her car with the largest smile she'd ever sported in her life. She was glad no one would ever witness that… someone might die of shock.

* * *

As the new couple pulled into their school parking lot, they took a deep breath and stepped out of their car. Jade kept a look of disgust and contempt on her face, warding off the small fry which might've tried to question them. Tori looked a bit more nervous, and people were close to approaching her, if not for the Goth beside her.

A few people threw questions at them as they walked into the school, but they weren't planning to answer questions from random classmates just yet, waiting for their friends to be the first to question them. Their friends deserved at least that.

The two went to Jade's locker first, and that was when Beck walked up to them.

"Hey Tori, Jade," he said with a warm smile.

"Hey Beck," Tori smiled back. It was nice not to have questions thrown at them immediately, even if it was only a pleasantry before the interrogation.

Jade nodded her head at him and continued to stuff things into her backpack.

"So, I hear there's a rumor going around and a possibly photo shopped picture on The Slap of the two of you kissing. Is it true?"

Tori bit her lip.

"Yeah, it's true," Jade replied bluntly. "We kissed."

"And you're dating?" Beck asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yes, we're dating."

"And when did that happen?"

"Last night."

Beck let out a sigh of relief. "Good to know. Glad you haven't been hiding that for months or something."

Tori asked hesitantly, "You mean… you don't care that she and I are together?"

Beck sighed slightly, "Well, yes I care. Jade and I dated for years, and you're a great friend. I sort of saw it coming, but I guess I just wasn't sure it would happen, and I didn't know how I'd feel about you two together. I'm not opposed to it, just… a little surprised."

"So it's cool?" Tori asked, her eyebrows pressed together in question.

He smiled, "Yeah, it's cool. I'm happy for you both."

A ghost of a smile touched Jade's lips. "Thanks Beck, really." She would never admit it out loud, but if she wanted someone's approval, it would be his. They may not have lasted, but that didn't mean that the two of them had stopped caring about the other.

The actor couldn't help but pull the two girls into a hug and say, "You guys better take care of each other, got it? If either of you hurts the other we're going to have some issues."

"Yes sir," Tori said with a grin as she returned the hug.

Instead of stiffening and fighting against the small group hug, Jade wrapped and arm around him and gave a slight squeeze. "I would expect nothing less," the Goth replied.

He released them and then looked at his watch. "I have to get going you two. Sarah is waiting for me at her locker."

Tori grinned, "Stop hanging with us and go to your girlfriend. You should never make a lady wait."

Chuckling, he gave them a slight wave and continued on.

He'd only been gone a few seconds, giving the two girls enough time to make their way to Tori's locker when André and Robbie walked up to them.

"Is this really happening?" the songwriter asked with a giant smile on his face. "Did the two of you FINALLY get together?"

Tori laughed, "Yes, André, Jade and I are dating."

"Hah! I told you Shapiro! Fork over the $40!" he said with a triumphant smile on his face, turning towards the ventriloquist.

Robbie grumbled as he pulled his wallet out and handed André the cash.

"You bet on us?" Jade asked in slight annoyance.

Robbie shrugged, "More like we bet on Tori finally telling you she liked you. He said she'd do it before the end of the school year, and I said it'd be sometime next year. I apparently lost."

André grinned, "Sucks to suck, my friend." He then turned to the two girls and said, "Congratulations to the both of you. I expect to see little kids running around in the future, singing their hearts out and waving scissors around like mad."

Tori turned a dark shade of red, "Seriously?! Kids? We only just started dating!"

Jade chuckled, "Oh Harris, you know me so well. I'm going to teach all our little children to sing bloody murder as they wave scissors around. They'll be the terror of the preschool classes."

He laughed wholeheartedly. "I call being the godfather!"

Robbie frowned, "No way! I want to be the godfather!"

Jade smirked, "Don't worry, you can be the godmother."

"Really?" he asked with a smile. Then her words sunk in and he whined, "Hey!"

Tori laughed. "So you guys are cool with us dating then?"

"Chika, we're cool with it. You guys deserve to be with who'll make me happy. There's no way I wouldn't be chill with you guys dating."

Tori gave her best friend a bear hug. "Thank you SO much André. You have no idea how much this means to me. Like, seriously, no idea."

He pat her back gently. "No problem."

Tori then turned to Robbie and gave him a quick hug as well. "Thanks for being cool with it as well, Robbie."

He smiled, "You guys look good together. Who am I to interject?"

The brunette opened her mouth to thank him again when she was cut off.

"TORI!"

Jade groaned as the very familiar older Vega came stalking up to them.

"How could you leave early this morning?! I've had so many people ask me what's going on between the two of you and I have had no clue whatsoever and it makes me look stupid not knowing what's going on with my own little sister!" she said angrily.

"Oh calm the hell down, Trina," Jade said whilst rolling her eyes.

"I will NOT calm down! You're dating my sister and didn't even have the decency of giving me a warning!"

"A warning?" Jade scoffed, "As if I knew that when I went over to Cat's to hang out that I'd end up dating your sister. I didn't even know she was going to be there."

Trina huffed, "You still should have told me as soon as it happened! I can't believe I'm the only one out of the loop again!"

Tori placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, "Calm down Trina. We're sorry we didn't warn you, really, but we haven't told many people. Only like Cat, Robbie, André, and Beck know anything, and they still don't really know much. All they did was confirm that we're dating and then say they're happy for us. Really."

"Fine, then tell me how you two got together," she said with a pout.

The two guys still standing there leaned in a little closer. They thought it would be a little rude to pry too soon so they hadn't asked, but they really wanted to know.

Jade shrugged, "I seduced her splendidly. It's not hard to seduce someone you know is interested in you. At a little more sway to your hips, a little glint in your eye, and lick your lips a little. They'll be melting into putty before you know it."

Tori turned a dark shade of red and whined, "Jade… come on… you didn't have to say that."

Jade smirked as she curled her fingers around Tori's belt loops and pulled her closer, "Then I'll just show them." She pulled the brunette flush up against her and pressed their lips together. One hand slid up the half-Latina's back and to the back of her head, hand interlaced with brunette locks. Tori's eyes fluttered shut as her knees weakened.

Jade leaned into it a little more and pressed the singer against the lockers, grinding her hips into the brunette subtly.

As the Goth pulled back, she licked her lips slightly and watched as Tori opened her eyes, still dazed, a stupid grin on her face.

A playful smile made its way to Jade's lips. "See? Seduction, it works like a charm."

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, what'd you guys think? Was it good? I don't know if I ended it well, but I tried ^^; I'm not too great on ending stories. I'm ok at ending chapters and stuff, but writing the actual ending always has me at a loss... i'm never too sure exactly how I should end something, and seeing as how I didn't even plan out this epilogue before writing it, that made it all the worse... Anyways, let me know what you all think about it by leaving a review. I hope you guys enjoy this :)


End file.
